2 Shepards are better than 1
by shirteater
Summary: Just another story that I saw on the kinkmeme. I liked it so here we go. This is also a gift for my friend Turian-Lover for that depression she was talking about the other day. Anyway, Shep has a twin sister. Garrus however is clueless and ends up having a very personal first meeting his mate's sister. One-shot... or maybe not we'll see. Don't forget to review and fav for more.


2 Sheps are better than 1 : So Shep has a !Identical Twin shep sibling and is rescued from Earth w/ Commander Shep during ME3. Shep's Alien LI is confused and intrigued by the double Shep goodness, and ends up getting tag teamed by the Sheps!

Bonus points (optional):

LI can't tell the Sheps apart and starts macking on the wrong Shep or has the reunion talk w/ !twin shep.

It is the birthday of either the LI or one of the Sheps.

!Twin Shep Can Dance, and it makes Commander Shep insanely jealous.

8888

When Commander Jane Shepard first landed on Menae so many discomforting thoughts ran through her already pounding head. How much longer will the turians hold up? What can I do to help them? Can I do anything to help them?... Where's Garrus?

The last thought ensnared her in a wave of worry, but she couldn't allow her love for Garrus to distract her from her mission. Mission comes first, she was a soldier, first and foremost.

Jane, Liara, and James finished fixing the communication tower they promised to repair for General Cornithus and were heading back to the outpost that he was located at. They made their way up the ramp to the somewhat control center of the makeshift outpost to find Cornithus in mid-communication with Palaven Command. It seemed like the situation was going no where at the moment which put Jane's attitude meter on commanding bitch mode. She kept a calm cool face as she spoke to the General.

"What have ya got?" asked Jane.

"As your partner said succession is usually simple but right now the Hierarchy is in chaos... so many dead or MIA" replied Corinthus as he turned his head to look away from Jane.

_That tears it..._

"I need someone... I don't care who as long as they can get us the turian resources we need!"

"I'm on it Shepard. We'll find you the Primarch." came a VERY familiar voice from behind the General.

"Garrus!" Jane huffed out in complete shock. "You're alive..." _Thank God._

"I'm hard to kill you know that." replied Garrus as he grab Jane's hand and caressed it with his other.

It took all Jane had to not jump this fool and rip his armor off and fuck him right there in the middle of a war zone. She did have some pride though so she just settled for a nice QUICK hug instead. The hug was very nice though. The feeling of him touching her came flooding back to her memory. His hands caressing her soft skin, his rough tongue lapping and licking her sensitive areas, his rough plates rubbing up against her body. Jane didn't even notice they became the center of attention for both her crew and the entire turian outpost. Everyone was just staring at them with curious looks on their faces.

"Ahem." coughed Corinthus.

That being made, Garrus and Jane broke their warming embrace and Jane's cheeks couldn't be any more red. She nodded to Garrus then to Cornithus to continue.

"The new Primarch is General Adrien Victus."

Cornithus informed them as much as he could before the group was under fire by some of the reaper foot soldiers. Jane, Garrus, and James all made their way to the airfield to disposed of the unwanted guests. However, Jane needed to let Garrus know something pretty important...

"Garrus I need to talk to you whenever you get the chance." said Jane as she grabbed her lover's hand.

"Of course Jane." giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

8888

Meanwhile, in the Normany, a very peculiar character was in the Main Battery calibrating the Normany's weapons and pretty much taking over Garrus's job in his absence. The woman had amber locks just like Jane, green eyes just like Jane, a nice lean and tone physique just like Jane, and a very supportive waist just like Jane. Get the picture? This woman was none other than Claire Shepard, Jane Shepard's identical twin sister.

Their looks and personality were very similar, however, their professions and abilities did differ. Claire was an engineer which explains why she was in the Main Battery. She asked the other engineers if they needed help, but they kindly refused her. She found out from EDI that the Main Battery was in need of some assistance in the calibrations department so she decided to work in there.

While in the Main Battery, Claire's mind began to wander. She kept thinking of when her sister would come back. She never doubted her sister's ability to survive and thrive in any environment, but family will always worry about family.

Sometimes she wished she joined the military and become an amazing fighter and survivor like that of her sister. Getting to explore the galaxy with all sorts of interesting people and aliens, was like a dream come true for her.

Her mind kept to the fantasy and Claire failed to notice the door to the Main Battery opening behind her. Next thing she knew, she was being caressed from head to toe by a pair of rough hands with something else...nails...no...these felt like...like...TALONS?! Her body went completely and utter still. She was literally petrified.

Garrus, upon entering the Main Battery, found his lover at his console doing some work. He didn't think twice about it and stalked up beside her nice and quiet, like the apex predator he was. He un-gloved his hands and went to work making Jane feel like a sexy woman. He had built up so much _steam_ from their time apart and he was more than ready to throw this woman down and fuck her senseless right there on the Main Battery floor. He was so into his ministrations that he failed to notice how her body tensed and went unnaturally still as his hands explored her. He was racked up in his dirty fantasies for this beautiful woman that it caused his senses to become somewhat shot...

His hand slowly ghosted over the lower part of her abdomen and reach ever so slightly into her pants. As he got closer and closer to this woman's wet core, Claire found herself very hot and bothered. Her cheeks went red with the rush of blood that filled her head and made her dizzy; she had never been touched this way before by anyone, but at the same time she welcomed this feeling regardless of it's foreign feel. However, when his talon gently pricked at her opening, that was the last straw. Claire may not be a military woman, but her sister did teach her how to get out of a rapist situation. She jerked her left foot out from behind him and brought it up behind his foot and kicked his feet out from under him. This left him unbalanced and she didn't waste anytime turning around and setting herself up for a major blow. She couldn't help shouting "PERVERT!" as she drop kicked poor Garrus in the healed part of his scarred face. Claire bolted for the door and didn't look back to see if she had just murdered someone, but knowing it was a turian and her kicks were rather weak she need not worry. She didn't even noticed the shocked look on her sister's face as she made her way out of the battery and to somewhere, ANYWHERE, where she could get a cold shower.

Garrus, being the innocent turian he is, although maybe not THAT innocent, was astounded and shocked by the events that just transpired. Being drop kicked in the face by your lover was not on his agenda today, but he did admire that beautiful display of flexibility that the drop kick had required. Many confusing and depressing thoughts ran though his head at the moment. Did I do something wrong? Does she not want me anymore? But the most important one...

"What the HELL?!" he blurted with built up anger.

"What the 'hell' what?" asked Jane as she stood over her turian with a perplexed look on her face.

Garrus didn't even notice his lover standing above him staring at him. He repeated the question, this time a little more calmly.

"Why did you drop kick me in the face?"

"I didn't drop kick you...although..." a small smirk crossed Jane's face. "well whoever it was just stole that fantasy away from me." she giggled.

Jane took advantage of her incapacitated turian and straddled his chest. Garrus took this as a positive sign, but the pain in his face made him hesitate, however, he loved the feel of his mate's warm thighs squeezing his body.

"Jane, I know it was you. I was staring right at you when you did it."

Jane could see he was upset so she decided to take some pressure off the poor guy and began to stroke his fringe softly.

"Jane don't think you...ca-...n...escape...this...by...by...dis-...trac...Ohhhh" moaned Garrus as she continued her ministrations on his fringe. Jane could have sworn she started to feel his leg begin to kick like a happy puppy getting its ear scratch. She filed that away for later and began to think of the possibility for the situation. She ran the many ideas that came to mind but there was only one scenario that would work for the evidence to prove from Garrus's incapacitation to her sister running out of the Main Battery.

"Garrus, this is what I needed to talk to you about. Umm...I don't know how to say this so I'll just come clean... I have a twin sister..." said Jane in an uncomfortable tone.

"Wait... you have a twin sister?" She nodded. "Then why have you never told me about her?"

"You never asked..." smirked Jane.

"Not funny Jane. What if I told you I had a twin turian brother?" inquired Garrus with sarcasm.

"That would be awesome!" Jane joked.

"Jane..." grumbled Garrus. -_Man, she has a crazy fetish for turians or... maybe it's the Vakarian clan. I can't blame her... I think I have a fetish for the Shepard family._-

"Just kidding Gar. Anyway I think you need to apologize to my sister for your unnecessary sexual harassment." harassed Jane.

Garrus gave Jane an irritated look at her statement. It's not like he intentionally meant to make her twin sister, which he never even knew existed, a victim of his lustful passion. He knew Jane was right though. He needed to help rectify the situation he had created, but he really didn't want to do it alone. He hoped that Jane will be the best mate in the world and be there with him to deal with his * ahem * "in laws". However, the fact that this sister of Jane's looks exactly like her did not help in anyway, in fact it made it just that much more awkward.

"Alright, I'll talk to her." hestiated Garrus. "but only if you stay there with me."

"Deal." replied Jane as she lightly kissed his mandible.

8888

Claire had retreated to the hollow safety of the lounge. With the traumatic experience of being felt up by a random stranger and one of a different species at that, she needed a very stiff drink. She had no problem with aliens, in fact she actually was a xenophile like her sister, but she never thought her first sexual experience with an alien would be something close to rape. Thing was though, she wouldn't have actually called is "rape" because she actually admitted to herself that the moment Garrus's hands started exploring her body she felt herself become very turned on. She would never admit that to anyone other than herself though.

Claire started filling her shot with the strongest levo-based alcohol she could find. Luckily there had been a full bottle of Vodka sitting on the top shelf of the bar. She thought about just drinking straight from the bottle because it was going to take A LOT to forget what just happened a few minutes prior. Claire failed to notice the doors to the lounge _woosh_ open and neglected to turn around to face her intruder or intruders. She found Garrus and Jane standing there with opposing looks. Jane smirked as this whole mess to her was beyond hilarious. Garrus was shifting back and forth on his feet with a look of embarrassment on his face.

Claire gave a death glare to Jane whose smirk only grew wider as her sister stared her down. Claire turned her attention to the nervous turian and notice the sincerity of his body posture and movements. He really felt bad about this incident.

A warm smile spread across her face and waited for him to finally gain the ability to form a coherent word. She had already given in to his cute awkwardness, but she was curious to seeing how he would apologize to her.

"Uhm... I'm really sorry for what I did back in the Main Battery! It was completely inappropriate of me to take advantage of you. And I am very, very sorry." Garrus pleaded as he bowed in respect.

Claire giggled. His awkward apology was adorable! "It's ok."she giggled.

"Do you think we can start over?" asked Garrus, relief spreading over his body.

"Of course. My name is Claire, Claire Shepard. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Claire as she held out her hand to give a friendly shake.

"Name's Garrus, Garrus Vakarian and it's nice to meet you too Claire." Garrus said as he grasped Claire's hand and gave it a strong shake.

8888

A week passed and Claire and Garrus became good friends. Jane was actually glad to see her boyfriend take a liking to her sister and it seemed like the trio were becoming close family despite the differences. Jane knew that Claire liked other species but she never pegged her for becoming friendly chums with turians. Jane even caught Claire having conversations with the Primarch and always wondered what an engineer and a somewhat like emperor could be talking about, but Jane would always get there to late and only gets bits and pieces of the topic. Whenever she asked Claire about it she would just find some excuse to escape the situation and the Primarch would just give Jane a coy smile. It really pissed her off to say the least...

Jane was making her way to her sister's quarters because today was a very special day for Claire. Jane took the elevator down to the Crew Deck and made her way to the quarters finding a still sleeping Claire snug in her bed. The sheets surround the look alike Jane and she could have swore that Claire was snoring. Jane gave Claire a gently push and was startled by the sudden response. Claire immediately lunged at Jane and pinned her to the floor.

"Ha! Got'cha sis." triumphed Claire as she released her sister from the well strategic pinning move.

"Fine. You got me." relented Jane as she gave her sister a once over.

"Something you want to say to me?" asked Claire with an expectant look.

"Of course! Happy Birthday sis!" announced Jane with a large smile.

"Thanks Jane. And Happy Birthday as well. We are twin sisters after all." replied Claire.

Jane pulled Claire into a family embrace that last maybe about five minutes when a inquiring looking Garrus and Primarch walked though the doors of the crew quarters.

"What's going on here?" asked Garrus with a curious looking visage.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Garrus. Today is mine and Claire's birthday." answered Jane.

"So? What's so special about the day of one's birth?" inquired the Primarch.

"It's a human tradition Adrien. Every time a human's day of birth passes by we celebrate. I guess it's just a practice to enjoy life while we still have it. And in a time like this I would love to celebrate life." explained Claire.

"Adrien?" questioned Garrus and Jane spoke simultaneously with very curious looks plastered to their faces as they observed the blushing Claire and stoic turian.

A dreary silence swarmed over the group until Joker came in to safe the day.

"Commander we have landed on the Citadel." said Joker.

"The Citadel?" asked Garrus, Claire, and the Primarch as they looked at Jane.

"Yea. I decided that we take shore leave to celebrate our birthdays. I hooked us up at Purgatory for the day and I'm giving the crew three days leave."

"Sounds nice. Thanks Jane." said Claire.

"No problem. I could use the break. I know you're gonna join us Garrus and you are welcome to join as well Primarch." said Jane as she turned her attention back to the two turians standing by the door.

"I must politely decline. I have much to do." said the Primarch as he left the room probably to head back to the War Room.

"I guess I'll go get ready then Jane. See ya back in our quarters." smiled Garrus as he turned to head to the top floor.

"I think you should get ready too Claire. I'll see you at Purgatory in an hour." said Jane as she turned and followed Garrus to their quarters.

"Wait! Great... What am I supposed to wear?" huffed Claire.

8888

Purgatory was booming with life and energy. All the species mingling, getting drunk off their rockets, and dancing to what seem to be dub-step music. The beat was definitely fast enough to be dub-step or like dub-step time threes which is impossible. The way people's bodies were gyrating was ridiculous! It almost looked more like spasms that actual dancing but people appeared to be having a blast.

Jane, Claire, and Garrus decided to hit the bar first. Liara and James decided to do some of their own business on the Citadel and meet up later at Purgatory and Javik, Joker, Edi, and the Primarch decided to stay aboard the Normandy. Jane and Claire found a private booth in a secluded corner to avoid too much attention from the pedestrians. Garrus stalked off to the bar to grab the first round of drinks.

Jane and Claire gave each other a heated look for one reason and one reason only. They were wearing the same exact dress... -This is why she should have told me what wear- Claire thought to herself. It didn't seem to bad though. The dress they were both wearing was very attractive. The neck dipped right above their breasts showing off as much skin as appropriately possible. The dress complimented their curves quite nice. Jane knew it drove Garrus to the brink of insanity when she wore this dress, so with her and her sister in the same dress... she didn't know how the night was gonna end.-Let's just get drunk so we don't feel so awkward- Jane thought.

Garrus returned with their beverages promptly if not a little clumsily when the sight of the lovely ladies came into view. The tray sat on the table, 30 shots in total. The game was ON! The rules were simple, first to finish their shots was the winner, 10 shots each. It was amazing how well Claire and Jane could hold their liquor. It must be some God given trait within the Shepard DNA. In Garrus's case however, turians could hold their liquor in general. After about three rounds of "drink until drunk" the trio seemed to have had enough and actually wanted to make it back to the Normandy in one piece, but not after they had some fun on the dance floor.

Claire listened closely to the familiar music as it finally dawned on her that the song playing was "On and On".

"Oh my God! This is my favorite song!"

"Whassss thisss ssongg?" slurred Garrus.

"It's a really great song is all you need to know Garrus." said Claire matter-of-factly. "Let's dance?"

"Sorry Claire, I think Garrus and I are too wasted to dance right now." said Jane who was a little more coherent than Garrus.

"Ok then. Looks like I'll have to find my own dance partner."

Claire had a fierce determination to find a suitable dance partner before the song ended. Even in her haste she noticed that it wasn't a system playing the song but an actual singer up at the mic. -_How did I not notice that before?_ _Oh well, if the song ends I can just request it again_.- Claire finally made her way to the dance floor to find a number of suitable dance mates. All the while she was listening to "On and On" loving the singer's voice. -_Man, this girl sounds like a goddess. I really need to thank her for this performance after I'm done dancing._-

Claire began to segregate the species at the dance floor. She really wanted to dance with a turian, only because she has never seen one dance before, the curiosity was murder. She found a couple of them but one of them stood out above the rest. He had glowing white skin plates with contrasting black clan marks. His colony markings were very defined with intricate curves and dips along his face. He seemed very built, much more muscular than the average turian. In short, he was a very attractive male.

Claire began dancing across the floor to her potential partner to she if he was up to aptitude for her killer skills. She came to halt at the turian but kept the dancing going with a little flirtation to get a rise out of him. It seemed to work because he came up from behind her grab her waist gently. Other than that move of intimacy, he also began to whisper in her ear.

"What's a delectable creature like you doing in a place like this?" whispered the mystery turian in a low raspy voice that sent shivers down Claire's spine.

"Looking for a dance partner who knows how to kill it. That's what. You think you could help me with that...?"

"Tyrae. Name's Tyrae, and yes, I believe I can help you with your little predicament."

"Appreciate it." replied Claire as she turned to face Tyrae. "Wow, you're more attractive up close." she said a little more out loud than she wanted.

Tyrae just flashed her a toothy grin and went about showing her his incredible dancing skills, which were actually incredible! The couple's hips were gyrating back and forth with a fiery heat that could only describe them as they knew what they were doing.

At some point in the song, Claire noticed that Garrus and Jane were watching her from one of the corners on the dance floor. Garrus looked intrigued with either the fact that she could dance very well or that she chose to dance with a turian. Jane, on the other hand, appeared infuriated. She had a solid death glare on Claire who could only feel the coldness of her eyes boring in the pits of her soul.

Luckily, Tyrae released her from her prison as he pulled her flush against his chest. Claire's back fit snugly against his chest and body, and his body felt so warm against her that she felt like she was wrapped up in a blanket. Claire began to blush, she had never been this close to a turian, besides that time with Garrus in the Main Battery that was never to be mentioned out loud ever again. She felt Tyrae's hands begin to explore her body. Gently and cautiously caressing her lean belly and supportive waist. God... how she loved those rough, warm hands that knew just the right spots that drove her wild with an addictive high. This guy must have been with a human woman before or he is just the very essence of awesome! She knew she had to stop this now before it went to far. She knew she found this guy to be extremely hot, but she had some standards. _-I like to know the person I'm screwing_.- Claire turned back around to face him and give him the news she was sure would upset him.

Tyrae gave her a perplexed look while she address him "Sorry Tyrae, but I kind of like to know who I'm getting involved with before I push things too far."

"Oh." gave a force grin. "That's ok... I'm sorry if I forced anything on you and made you uncomfortable." he said as he lowered his head in shame.

"Oh no. You didn't make feel uncomfortable. I really had a wonderful time!" she told him as she lifted his chin to face her. "Thank you so much for the great dance." as she planted a smooch on his mandible.

Claire turned around to head to the curious looking pair giving her smug looks. She failed to notice how Tyrae was rubbing his mandibles from the kiss she just left him. That was the first time he had ever felt soft human lips pressed against him and he really liked it. He hoped to experience it again.

"What are you asses looking at?" shot Claire.

"Someone who looks like she really enjoyed being a chew toy to a random man... turian, you know what I mean." said Shepard. "You ready to leave?"

"Yea, just let me do something first."

Claire left to go and have that appreciative chat with the singer of her favorite song. The song brought back many wonderful memories and the woman singing the song sounded stunning. The woman who sang that song was human and beautiful. She wore a silky white dress that accented her body which was very nice. She had short cut hair that formed around her ears. She had piecing ice blue eyes like Garrus's which held such a warm presence in them.

"Um, excuse me?" inquired Jane

"Yes hon?" answered the mysterious woman.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your fabulous singing. I have never heard such a gorgeous sound in all my life." said Claire as she bowed her appreciation.

"Oh. You are too kind and you're are very welcome. Also, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"What happened with you and your turian friend?" asked the woman who indicated to Tyrae shuffling around in the crowd.

"Oh. I just met him and I guess I wasn't ready for that just yet. I wanted to let him down easily but I think he is taking it very hard." said Claire with a guilty look on her face.

"I see. Well, don't fret hon, I'll help cheer the guy up. By the way, name's Chloe."

"You will? Thank you so much! I really didn't want to leave him hanging. It's nice to make your acquaintance as well Chloe and my name is Claire."

"Nice to meet you as well Claire." smiled the surprisingly kind woman.

"Well, thanks again." said Claire as she turn and left the bar with a drunken Garrus leaning on Jane for support in tow.

8888

Claire followed Jane and Garrus up into their quarters to make sure they stayed safe. Out of all of them, Claire was the least drunk, so based off moral code she was responsible for the safety of her family and friends. Claire settled into their couch while the couple settled into their bed and appeared to be taken out by exhaustion. Claire herself was feeling tired by the days events so she decided to get some sleep herself.

The sounds of passionate moans woke Claire from her slumber and that could only be explained by one thing... Garrus and Jane were getting their freak on. Claire woke to the sight of Garrus and her sister bare and caressing each other. Garrus's hands and tounge were promptly covering every inch of Jane while her hands were stroking his fringe which made him give off these sexy growls that made the inside of Claire's stomach turn up. This was the first time she had ever seen a turian naked. Garrus was a very intimidating sight but at the same time Claire couldn't find it extremely sexy. She felt the wetness pool between her thighs while watching the demonstration of human-turian relations, but Claire remained absolutely silent.

The feeling of her clothes constricting her was becoming an abomination of nature which made her lose them as fast as possible. Amazingly the couple failed to notice that Claire had regained consciousness and continued their demonstration. Claire felt very hot and it didn't take long for one of her hands to snake down toward her mound while her other hand began pinching her nipples.

Then she caught sight of it. Garrus's phalus was erect and at the ready. It was ridged and cobalt blue...and big...and thick which went well with his overall persona. Claire couldn't help the involuntary gasp at the sight of the monster. That blew her cover...

Garrus's ice blue orbs locked with Claire's bright green ones; she felt the intensiveness of his gaze and lost herself for just a moment. Garrus saw lust burning behind Claire's eyes but then drew his attention back to Jane who was just as driven by intense lust for him. He decided he would draw Claire in by teasing Jane more.

Garrus snaked his tongue all around Jane's submitting body. Her moans and his growls of pleasure were all that filled the room while Claire watched in uncomfortable anxiety. She began to vigorously rub her clit to get herself off, but then came the problem of not only Garrus's eyes this time but also her sister's staring at her. They both looked like they were giving her permission to join with just their gazes alone. Claire was hesitant, but her mind and body knew it wanted this, so she built up here courage and drove her body forward to lie down with Jane and Garrus. They both welcomed her involvement, and Jane could have swore the look on Garrus's face was just entirely priceless.

Claire settled between them and the hungry looks on their faces scared her stiff. Ok, she would never admit to it but at this point she had no other choice but to come clean.

"Um... guys...I have a kind of...confession" softly spoke Claire as she hid her face in her hands.

"What is it sis?" replied stroking Claire's thigh to comfort her a little.

"I- have never...uh...had sex before." came her unfathomable answer.

The looks of both Jane's and Garrus's face could only be described as complete and utter surprise at this information. Out of all the things that Claire could have admitted to, this was so far below the last one.

Some many mixed emotions were flooding their systems. Garrus and Jane felt like abusers, taking Claire's virginity from her, but at the same time breaking the girl in with them could prove as a benefit. Garrus felt his cock harden even more at admittance of this new source of information, but at the same time he knew he needed to be very careful with Claire. He gave Jane a worried look and she returned it, but then Claire spoke up.

"Guys. I want this, I really do" came her answer.

They both shared another look then nodded. "Fine Claire. We'll both be very slow and careful because you're a virgin and I don't think you'll be able to handle us if we are rough." spoke Garrus as he near the scared virgin.

Jane came up from behind her sister and began to stroke her hair gently as Claire leaned back into Jane's chest, her head resting on Jane's shoulder. Garrus came up in front of Claire and began his own ministrations with his hands and tongue on her breast ever so slowly. Claire felt her body heating up with the feel of his saliva trailing down her body as he made his way to her sex. Jane began to knead her breasts to keep the pleasure going as Garrus dug one his talons inside her very, very slowly. His pace moving in and out of her picked up as he felt Claire's constricting walls relax. She was so very wet and tight like that of her sister; his mind wondered to how it would feel to be inside of her. He used his other hand and began to rub her clit to increase the pace of her ever growing climax. She could feel it build very quickly like a rushing tidal wave about to crash up against the shore. It only took a few more moments before Claire was shouting her release to the world as her walls tightened around his talon. Her vision went blurry with a flash of white and her body immediately went limp.

The white spots in Claire's vision faded as she came down from her high, and she found a very happy Jane and Garrus giving her smug looks. -_I should wipe those stupid looks clean off their faces_-, but she knew that they probably deserved it for servicing her so well. She felt like she should return the favor.

Claire grabbed Garrus's wrist "Please, I want to taste you" she announced.

Yet again, the looks on their faces were blown way out of proportion. And again they shared a look of worry.

"Claire you know you can get anaphalatic shock from swallowing..." awkwardly informed Jane as she rub the back of her neck.

A look of surprised disgust crossed Claire's face and Garrus began to feel very self-conscious about himself.

It took a moment for Claire to wrap her head around that one but she finally answered, "Fine, then I just won't swallow then." She turned to face Garrus. "Please don't finish up in my mouth"

"No promises there Claire. Why don't you just spit?" said Garrus with a sly grin.

"Garrus!" scorned Jane.

"Well it's only a suggestion..." cowered Garrus.

"It's ok Jane. I really want to try it." said Claire.

"Ok then, but I'm gonna help. Let's see how long Gar here can go without turning insane." smirked Jane.

A jolt of anxiety, arousal, and fear came over Garrus with the way Jane said that in her sultry tone. He was cautious at the implications that were going to follow shortly. _And that they did.._. Jane and Claire pushed Garrus down onto the edge of the bed with his legs hanging off the edge of it. One woman was on either side of his legs as they slowly massaged the soft skin of his inner thighs. Jane's hand gripped the base of his cock which twitched at her soft touch, and look of pure hunger was plastered to both of their faces and Garrus couldn't tell if it was extremely sexy or extremely terrifying. The tip of Jane's tongue gently pecked at the tip of his cock and again it twitched for more contact which both women happily obliged. Jane took the head of Garrus's extended member in her mouth and swirled her tounge around it while Claire licked the remaining exposed member. Garrus thrust his head back and covered his eyes with one of his arms to try and remain in control but these... the word escape his tongue at the moment but theywere making it very challenging. The next few minutes seemed like the worst torture he had seen in his life, and he was a member of C-Sec so he has seen some pretty messed of shit before. This however, was excruciatingly pleasurable and painful at the same time.

Claire and Jane were having a blast sucking him off. He tasted sweet and sightly metallic. It was not at all unpleasant. The best part about this situation however was the moans and groans and... pretty much every sounds he could have made to let the girls know that they were doing an amazing job.

Garrus felt the inevitable tightening of his loins which meant his body was ready to cum. He had to stop this now. He didn't want to end this like this _goddamn it!_

"STOP!" he roared, which caught them both off guard.

He pulled back and simultaneously slammed them both down onto the bed with a light thump. He needed to find release so he went for Jane first and drew her close; without warning he drove himself ruthlessly into her achingly wet core. Her gasp of surprise only spurred him on more. He also heard a small whimper coming from Claire probably because of his rough treatment on her sister or she was just terribly horny, he didn't know which but right now he didn't care.

Garrus's thrusts were ruthless as he desperately tried to reach his release taking Jane along with him on the ride of their lives. Jane wrapped her legs around Garrus's thin waist as she felt the building heat in her core as she knew she was going to finish soon. Garrus sensed just how close to the edge Jane was and redoubled his efforts with very _hard _and_ powerful _thrusts. She screamed Garrus's name as she came which made him throw his head back and explode within her with a feral roar of his own. They held each other close with their foreheads together in the version of a turian kiss as they came down from their pleasure inducing high. When the bright spots faded from their vision they were both met with a _very_ hungry looking Claire sitting right next to both of them.

Not a single word was spoken as they knew exactly what she wanted from them and they were happy to give it to her. Garrus drew Claire to the edge of the bed while he stood off it towering above Claire with his dick already erect and ready for penetration. Jane made her way around to Claire's head to comfort her as Garrus was ready to drive into her. Garrus had to admit to himself that he was actually pretty nervous about this. Not because this was his mate's sister, he'd already gotten past that, but the fact that he has never actually _deflowered _someone before... especially a human.

He looked into Claire's eyes for the signal to continue and was met with a fierce determinant look in her eyes that was his only answer. He prodded her entrance slowly which made her breath stop. He slowly entered and the feeling of her unaltered walls tightening around him was mind blowing. Claire was making a mixture of pain filled grunts and pleasured moans. Jane was massaging her to help her through it, she remember her deflowering... it was tough.

Garrus kept drawing his way into Claire until he was deep enough that he felt a hinge, like something inside Claire had just popped. His worry came over him as he pulled himself out. What he saw freaked him out. There was red blood on his cock and he could see that Claire was bleeding from her sex as well. Garrus tried to come up with a quick apology but was stopped by Jane.

"Garrus don't freak out. All human women bleed their first time usually. She's not dying or anything."

Relief flooded his system knowing that he hadn't done any fatal damage to her, but the underlying guilt that he must have hurt her still linger. Since the worst was over now, he drove himself back into Claire with a faster thrust but he was still gentle. The gasp that Claire gave made him shiver but he didn't falter. He was going to get this girl off whether she liked it or not... and he was pretty sure she was going to like it. His thrusts became more fast and hard as he felt the familiar tightening of a human female's internal walls hinting that they were close to climax. He expected to hear his name but the name that came out of Claire mouth as she came shocked both him and Jane. "Victus!" shouted Claire as she found her first ever penetration induced release. Garrus continued to pound into her mercilessly until he felt it loins contract. He pulled out and erupted all over Claire's lean stomach. Jane's hand came down and swiped against Claire's stomach, covering a finger with Garrus's cum and tasted with a satisfied _mmm... _Garrus gave his aroused rumbling growl as a sign of approval and of silent promises to come later. _"You're a dirty girl and you deserve a hard spanking along with another session of rough stress relief"_ However, there were other matters that need attending...

She lied there for a while trying to regain the ability to breathe, and she could still see stars for some time until reality pulled her back in. She found herself being stared at by Garrus and Jane who had curious looks on their faces but were both still stark naked.

Even with her still induced dizziness due to her lowering high, she had to ask "What?"

"Victus?" they asked in sync.

"Oh! You heard that did you?" replied Claire as her face turned into a rosy red color.

"Why did you think Victus was fucking you Claire?" asked Garrus still shocked and somewhat offended by being not thought about during sex... especially by the person he is fucking.

"Uhhh...to tell you the truth...thinking about Victus being inside me drive me crazy." admitted Claire.

"Oh does it now?" said Jane is a teasing tone.

"Fuck you sis! He's hot as fuck! No offense Garrus, you're attractive too." retorted Claire, cheeks aflame with her very sudden bashfulness.

"None taken" lied Garrus his ego somewhat shot.

"So do you want to fuck him then sis?" questioned Jane.

Claire was defeated so, "Yes, I want to fuck him..." came Claire's embrassing answer.

Jane could not remove the shit-eating grin on her face. She was going to have a field day with this one. Garrus noticed his mate's eyes and decided to leave this one alone... siblings rivalry and all that.

"Look Jane. Could we talk about this in the morning? I'm kind of fucking tired seeing as this was my first time ever being fucked."

"Of course, but don't think I'll forget."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So now I'm going to bed."

Claire plopped herself on one side of their bed and promptly went to sleep immediately. Garrus and Jane on the other hand cuddled on the other side of the bed and Garrus the one between the two girls. Jane snuggled herself into his chest and rested her head on his carapace while he wrapped his hands tightly around her waist.

"So Garrus, do you think she liked her first time?"

"I believe so. Afterall, she did just get fucked by Commander Shepard's mate."

"I bet fucking the Primarch is better though." giggled Jane

"Ow. That hurt Jane." Garrus mock-replied.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep big guy."

Garrus tightening his grip on her waist and nuzzled her forehead. He smiled at her and she smiled right back. "Love you Jane."

"Love you to Garrus." she said as she kissed him goodnight.

The last thought they had before they fell asleep was how the hell they were going to get the Primarch in bed with Claire...


End file.
